1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-function planar light source illumination lamp which has a first light source and a second light source. More particularly, the first light source can be used alone to provide general illumination; the second light source can be used alone to provide adjustable mood illumination; or the first light source and the second light source can be used simultaneously to adjust optical intensity, color temperature and color gentleness of the general illumination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional illumination lamp uses a fluorescence tube or a light bulb as the light source which has the problems of generating glare and non-uniform illumination. At present, white Light Emitting Diode (LED) is already used as the light source. However, the high power LED is easy to have heat-dissipating problem to cause a drop of the optical efficiency. A linear white tube (for example, Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (CCFL) and Hot Cathode Fluorescent Lamp (HCFL)) has higher optical efficiency, but its color rendering property is worse then LED.
In view of said shortcomings of the traditional illumination lamp, the invention provides a multi-function planar light source illumination lamp to solve said problems. The multi-function planar light source illumination lamp of the invention uses the linear white-light lighting element as the light source of the general illumination because of its advantage of high optical efficiency. Moreover, the multi-function planar light source illumination lamp uses LEDs with the primary colors (red, green and blue) to be the light source of adjustable mood illumination because of its advantage of high color rendering property. Additionally, these two lighting elements can be used simultaneously to improve the color temperature and the color gentleness of the white-light lighting elements.
In view of said shortcomings of the prior art, the invention provides a multi-function planar light source illumination lamp to solve said problems, and more particularly, to adjust the color temperature and increase the color gentleness of the white-light lighting element.